Friendship is what?
by Eeyup
Summary: One night, A normal boy named Fang stumbles upon a note from a pizza boy and ends up in Equestria! YOU GUYS vote who Fang falls in love with! Vote now! I'll end the voting on chapter 3. Rated K because DERP.
1. Chapter 1

Friendship is WHAT!?

One normal night I was done my homework and heard a soft knock on the door.

"Who would be here? Is my sis here with my niece?" I question to myself.

I oped the door to see a young man with what looks lke a cardboard box for a pizza.

"Was a pizza supposed to be delivered here?" says the young man with a formal look. I shake my head.

"Aw man! Sorry to trouble you. Im name is Discor- I mean Derek!" He says rather quickly.

"No prob man. The names Fang. Strange name I know." I say as I pull out my hand to shake his.

"Well I gotta go...See ya later!" He runs to his van and drives off.

"Weird guy..." I say as I close the door. When I do I notice a note That was never there.

"Huh?" I pick up the note and read the words on it aloud.

"You may be alone but not for long. for a princess with duties has a job to do, You must go from your life and may be confused but you may fnd a love in this strange world you find."

Why am I...drowsy? "What the..?" All I see before I faint is a...pegasus?

**Hope you like the first chapter guys! Im a bit new to making fanfics but could you post a review if there's any problems and tell me. Zecora : could you tell that I was the one who made that note, for it was enchanted by the brews I make? Me : Theres a rhyme if you look closely...maybe...not likely.**


	2. Equestria?

**Hi! you're probably wondering why I made two chapters a day. It's because IM BORED AND ITS A SCHOOL NIGHT AND ITS 12:00 AM AND IM BORED :P **

**Chapter 2 : Equestira!? (As you can see, Im bad with names) **

**"Wha?..." I mumbled. What the heck happened? I remember reading the note and then what? I look at my hands...or should I say hooves.**

**"What in the name of.!?" I look around my body to see the body of a tiny horse! **

**I see wings at the side of my body "Am I...a pegasus!?" I shout at the top of my lungs hopng anypony would hear...did I say anypony?**

**"Hm?" Angel whimpers at the sound of the shout "Whats the matter Angel?" Fluttershy says, Not hearing the shout.**

**Angel sqeaks. "A shout? I didn't hear it. Why would somepony shout for no reason?" Fluttershy looks out the window hoping to see who made the shout.**

**Angel sqeaks more "The only words you heard right were pegasus? We should go look." she says with concern. Angel walks out closing the door behind him. "You would think he wouldn't close the door after him when im going too..." She flies out the door.**

**Fang tries flying but hits into a tree. "Why the heck am I a pegasus!?" He notices a unicorn and flies off ****unsteady. "A unicorn and pegasus!?" he mutters.**

**"Whats with that Stallion?" Say's the unicorn and he walks off.**

**He notices Fluttershy and Angel looking around. "At least bunnies and other animals are in this strange place." He hides behind a tree by instinct.**

**"I wonder if it was just a animal that ran off somewhere..." Mutters Fluttershy. **

**Fang see's a pink pony jumping to where he is. "Um...Hi?" "OhmygoshyoumustbeaponywhosnotfromponyvillebecauseIhaveneverseenyoubeforewhywereyouhidingfromFluttershynewponyIknowyouprobablyaveacrushonherorsomethingdoyoulikesweets?" The pink pony says as she jumps up and down.**

**"Umm...yes?"**

**"OhmygoshyoulikesweetssodoIwhatdoyouthinkofponyvillesinceyouarenewIwaswonderingfyouhaveheardofTwilightImeanEVERYPONYknowsTwilightsincesheistheprincessdidyouknowsheownsalibrary?" She says as quick as a flash.**

**"Umm...I gotta go miss. See ya I guess." I walk off instead of flying.**

**Fluttershy walks up behind me. "Excuse me but did you hear a shout over here?"she says with a cute face "U-umm...nope. I was in town just a minute ago hehe..." I look away as I say it.**

**"It's pretty obvious you're lying sir." she says with a formal look. **

**"*Sigh* I was the one who shouted..." **

**"You startled Angel but you never meant to. Its no problem. Also are you new in Ponyville? Ive never seen you before."**

I glup as Im about to tell the truth...

**CLIFF HANGER! yeah I made a cliff hanger so you can wait!..For one day ._. anyway I have noticed my first chapter was REALLY SHORT so I'll try my best to make them as long as possible! BUT in order to do that I have to make one chapter a day. Hope thats ok with you guys. Hope you're in for a storm of chaos! (Chocolate rain falls) I SAID CHAOS NOT CHOCOLATE! P.S if ths chapter ends up on a different thing, SORRY!**


End file.
